


Don't you dare leave me

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Stucky oneshots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky lived, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Steve crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “Steve, we can get you out, just, don’t do this!” Peggy said into the radio, voice full of desperation.“Agent Carter, Peggy...I might not know you well enough to call you that, but, let me try to stop him” Bucky said





	Don't you dare leave me

**Author's Note:**

> This one's based on a Tumblr post I made a while ago on my Stucky blog. It was basically, what would have happened at the end of First Avenger, if Bucky either had fallen and was found by Steve, or if he just didn't fall. Originally, I hadn't written it to be very Stucky more along the lines of Steggy, just because I didn't want everything to be Stucky, but this one is Stucky, because I need this in my life after seeing Endgame. As always, if you have any constructive criticism, I'm always open to hearing them, and if you have any fic ideas, I'd love to hear them as well! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short fic!

“Steve, we can get you out, just, don’t do this!” Peggy said into the radio, voice full of desperation.

  “Agent Carter, Peggy...I might not know you well enough to call you that, but, let me try to stop him” Bucky said, approaching the radio. She simply nodded, and stepped away. 

  “Listen here, you damned punk! Don’t you dare do this! Do not try and be a hero by sacrificing yourself!” Bucky said, sounding firm, but slipping into the tone easily, like it’s a second nature, trying to stop Steve from doing something stupid.

  “Buck, I know you’re going to think that this is just me refusing to stand down, like always. But there’s no way I can’t do this! There’s no way to change the coordinates, I have to manually fly her down” Steve said, voice projecting through the radio. Bucky’s eyes widened, and he scooted closer to the radio, sitting in the chair in front of it.

  “No, no you don’t! Tie down the controls, parachute out. You can signal us your location, we’ll pick you up! There are other ways than sacrificing yourself!”Bucky said, sounding more and more desperate, his voice audibly shaky.

  “Buck, I’m sorry, this is the only way. Tell Agent Carter thank you, for understanding why it would have never lasted between us. I was so lucky to meet you, Buck. You were the greatest person I’ve ever met. You stuck with me, even when it didn’t end well for either of us. Thank you for everything you ever did for me. You can finally live your life” Steve said, sounding like this was the end. Bucky couldn’t tell if his voice was wavering, or if it was the radio.

  “Steven Grant Rogers, don’t you dare talk to me like this is the end of the line! I almost lost you once before, back when you had your worst bout of pneumonia. You don’t remember most of it, you were out most of the time. But I remember all of it. I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I was going to have to find out what life was like without you. I waited on you hand and foot, hoping, praying that you wouldn’t leave me alone. But then, you pulled through, and you made it! Don’t make me find out what life is like without you in it! Don’t leave me! I can’t lose you! I love you!” Bucky said, tears falling down his cheeks, as he put everything he could into his speech, hoping, praying he would get to see Steve again.

  “Buck, I’m so sorry. I can’t turn this thing around. I could never have asked for a better person to be in my life than you. Don’t mourn for me forever. Live your life, don’t be sad forever. I’ll be waiting for you on the other side. This isn’t the end of the line for us. I’ll see you again, some sunny day. And never forget, I love y-” Steve started, but was cut off, and static was the only thing that could be heard through the radio.

  “Steve?! Steve! No! Don’t leave me!” Bucky screamed desperately into the radio, tears streaming down his face, only getting static as a response. He rested his head in his hands, and sobbed, not knowing what else to do, except sob. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he lifted his head. He turned, and saw Peggy, tears falling down her cheeks. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, and sobbed into her uniform. She rubbed his back, comfortingly, allowing him to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just got a new computer, so no more waiting for an upload because of the lack of one. Just a wait because I'm lazy. Also, shameless plug, but, I started making Stucky edits on Youtube. I only have one up right now, but I just need to fix the audio on the second one, and it'll go up on my channel. My channel name is Glitch Bitch, and the video is titled Everytime we touch Stucky edit. Check it out, if you want! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll hopefully have some more fics in the future!


End file.
